The present invention relates to a clamping or securing apparatus for tools, especially for grinding wheels, and includes a rotatably driven spindle and a hydraulically expandable clamping or securing member, which is provided for securing a tool on the spindle and is provided with at least one hydraulic medium chamber.
With the known securing apparatus of this general type, the tool itself is provided with the securing member. After the tool and its securing member have been pressed onto the spindle, the hydraulic medium must be placed under pressure so that the securing member will expand resiliently. As a result, the tool is radially secured upon the spindle, and is hereby also radially centered. In order to assure a precise position of the tool, the latter is pressed onto the securing sleeve until an abutment on the securing apparatus is reached.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a securing apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a simple replacement or exchange of the tools is possible while nevertheless permitting a reliable securement of the tools.